


Winter Warmth: A Stohess Story

by He_Can_Live_Online



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, stohess chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Can_Live_Online/pseuds/He_Can_Live_Online
Summary: A Jean & Marco Christmas cuddle; A Stohess Chronicles Side-story/follow-up.Marco and Jean's first night together after visiting Jean's family for the holidays.Despite the cold, things get hot.





	Winter Warmth: A Stohess Story

“Touch me with your toes one more time and I promise you won’t wake up in the morning,” Jean grumbled into the pillow, recoiling from Marco’s cold toes peeking from the edge of the blanket. He felt Marco shift to the very edge the bed without a word.  
Jean laid there for a moment, attempting to peer through the darkness.  
“Babe?”  
Silence.  
“Babe, I was kidding…” Jean squinted at Marco’s freckled back.  
Still silence.  
“Freckles get over here.”  
Marco giggled and rolled over, cold toes and fingers pressing against Jean’s limbs. Jean scowled in the darkness and put his arms out, pulling Marco closer.  
“I don’t ever want to leave this spot ever.” Marco’s words were whispered into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around his slightly chilly body.  
“Well we have to, we have presents to buy in the morning.” Jean said, frowning at the thought of shopping in his hometown.  
“I can practically hear you frowning.” Marco mumbled, craning his head up slightly staring at Jean’s face through the darkness. “You’re gonna get frown lines.”  
“Am I just my good looks? I’m hurt.”  
“I keep you around for warmth.” Marco nuzzled closer.  
“Oh really?” Jean asked incredulously. “That makes me practically useless when summer comes around.” Marco giggled pulling away and sitting up.  
“At that point it’d be warmer and no need for clothes and blankets.”  
“Ah, so it was my good looks.” Jean chuckled softly.  
“I cannot confirm nor deny.” Marco replied, still sitting upright.

Jean shifted back, craving Marco’s touch again.  
“Babe come back,” Jean out stretched his fingers pulling at the edge of Marco’s sweatpants.  
Marco grumbled and rolled back into Jean’s arms. Jean nuzzled up to him, his lips dancing on Marco’s neck. Marco sighed, smiling to himself. Despite Jean being fairly clingly lately, he was somehow exceeding that the past few days.  
Jean’s hand slipped around ‘s Marco’s sides sliding up to his bare chest, Marco shivered; though he was unsure if it was due to the sensation of roaming hands or the coldness of them. Jean’s hands continued to roam, slipping into his sweatpants and taking a firm grip on his crotch.  
Marco let out a light hiss in surprise and Jean loosened his grip slightly as his lips moved from Marco’s neck and to his ear, nibbling lightly.

“Fuck Jean,” he gasped.  
Jean’s hand gripped the length of Marco’s cock, tugging lightly. Marco got hard instantly, his cock swelling in Jean’s palm as Jean stroked it steadily. Marco let out a moan. Marco brought his own hand back, reaching into Jean’s boxers and feeling his hardon. Jean pressed his front against Marco’s hand and rear as Marco began to rub the head, jerking it lightly.  
Marco pulled away abruptly, turning to Jean, cocks in each other’s hands, and placed a peck on his lips. Jean stopped stroking his for a second, almost as if he were astonished by the action. Marco peered at what he could make out of Jean’s face in the dark before Jean dove in, tongue pressing through Marco’s lips and dancing on his own, pressing Marco’s face into his own with his spare hand.  
Marco moaned into Jean’s mouth as his tongue darted against his own, their lips pressing feverishly against each other. Marco rolled on top of Jean, pressing down into him as he slipped his pants and underwear down and off as he sat up. His cock sprang up, freed from his waistband and Jean’s hand and pointed upward at attention towards Jean’s face.  
Jean looked up at him, not breaking eye contact as he took Marco’s dick into his mouth. Marco grunted, feeling Jean’s lips slide against the sensitive tip of his cock. Jean brought his now free hands up to grip Marco’s firm ass, pumping Marco’s hips into his face, sliding the cock between his lips.  
Marco ran his hand through Jean’s hair, his breathing becoming erratic. Jean began exploring his cock with his tongue, rolling it around as he brought Marco’s cock deeper and deeper into his eager mouth.  
“That feels so good Jean,” Marco moaned; Jean hummed lightly in response, sliding down to the base of Marco’s member and swallowing deeply. Jean deftly slid back up, sliding his lips off Marco as he brought his tongue up the underside of his length. He held onto Marco lightly, throwing in a few occasional strokes.  
Marco shuddered in ecstasy.

“Let’s do the number thing.” Marco said abruptly as Jean was mid-suck.  
Jean pulled up trying to hold in a chuckle.  
“You mean sixty-nine?”  
“Yeah.”  
Jean peered at Marco’s face in the dimly lit room and saw his face burning red beneath the field of freckles that painted his cheeks. He opted to not tease him about the number mix-up and to tease him by other means.  
Marco readjusted his position, aligning his face with Jean’s crotch , his swollen cock dripping with precum was peeking out of the folds of his boxers. Marco ran his fingers down it, hearing Jean sharply intake a breath.  
Marco brought his lips to the head of Jean’s hardon just as he felt Jean resume action on his own parts. He rolled his tongue around the tip, attempting what Jean had been doing moments earlier; going by what had felt good.  
Warmth flooded his body as Jean picked up the frequency; bobbing his head up and down, pleasuring every inch of Marco’s girth. Marco met Jean with the same ferocity; attempting not to give in to the sensation spreading from his loins.  
“Fuck Jean, I’m getting close.”  
Jean pulled up, his wet cock sliding out of Marco’s mouth. He turned in the bed and sat before Marco, giving full attention to him. Marco watched as Jean took his cock into his mouth once more, sucking and bobbing his head as he held onto his own, jacking it in rhythmically.  
Marco’s breaths began getting ragged as Jean pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

“Let’s cum together,” Marco panted, running his hand through Jean’s hair.  
Jean silently inched up the bed and aligned himself with Marco and pressed their lips. Marco squirmed as Jean took both their cocks in his hand and began stroking, thrusting his own hips into the movement. The feeling of warm, wet flesh sliding against Marco drove him to the edge and the warmth flooded through his body and out the end of his cock.  
Marco felt his cock spurt wave after wave of cum, pooling between their bodies and every inch between. Jean’s pumping quickened as Marco’s juices lubricated his grip and seconds after Jean released his load between the two of them, pooling their sticky messes together.  
“Fuck.” Jean groaned, releasing his hold and nearly falling onto Marco entirely.  
“That was incredible.” Marco whispered; nearly breathless. Jean grunted in affirmation, his eyes closed as he relished in his orgasm.

The two laid there silently, the warm pools cooling quickly on their flesh as they were brought back to reality. Jean chuckled lightly.  
“What?” Marco asked, suddenly hyperaware of how naked and sexually exposed he was.  
“I don’t know how we’re gonna clean this up. I didn’t pack towels…”  
Marco giggled.  
“You’re so cute when you laugh,” Jean whispered, running his hand through Marco’s hair.  
“You’re so cute when you’re covered in my cum.” Marco countered. It was Jean’s turn to turn red in the face. Jean averted his glance but Marco noticed the ghost of a smile as Jean carefully exited the bed to avoid spreading the mess.

“Come backkk.” Marco play-whined, reaching out for Jean. “We need to get our sleep before shopping in the morning.” Jean tossed one of Marco’s towels at him from the suitcase, the moonlight illuminating his back through the window.  
“I have a better idea than going back to sleep.” Jean said, making his way back to the bed and sidling alongside Marco.  
“And what would that be?” Marco inquired, tossing the spent towel onto the floor to be dealt with in the morning.  
Jean pulled Marco closer and pressed his lips softly to Marco’s cheek.  
“I love you.”  
Marco’s heart resounded with the statement and for several seconds he was speechless at how pure and honest Jean’s words were. He nestled closer to Jean, taking in not only his warmth but his love.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended on finishing part II but never got around to much.  
> Expect the occasional spin-offs coming soon!


End file.
